This new life of mine
by Oldshadows
Summary: After been brought back from the death to be tortured the next moment, Gabriel found himself human. He is scared and alone in his little world. He stopped talking and nobody knows his real name. But when the Winchesters enter the place he'd been hiding in. Gabriel's new life, is going to change once again. Rating M - Language, Violence - Sabriel/Destiel
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everybody!**_

 _ **A/N: I started to work on this fic at the start of summer I think. Well it's around that time anyway. So it was made kind of fast, for me that is. I know myself so there will probably be some mistakes, sorry for that.**_

 _ **The characters can be OOC, so if you don't like it you can go away. It your choice, seriously. I'm still not really used to write in characters POV so I'm still sorry about that too. English is not my first language so there will be mistake for sure. Maybe a lot maybe not, But please, stay nice with me. I'm really trying.**_

 _ **Rating M for language, violence.**_

 _ **I think that's all. So thanks if you read.**_

* * *

This new life of mine

 **Chapter 1: Those memories, they all come back sometime. (Gabriel POV)**

" _Wha… Where am I?" I asked slowly, testing my voice._

" _You're in safe hands, don't worry." A voice spoke next to my ear._

 _I turned my head and winced as pain ran through my body. I couldn't fully turned my head but I could see the shape of a small man next to me with curly black hair. I looked down at myself to see that both my wrists were attached to a chair with chains and so did my feet. I tried to snap my fingers but nothing happened. I couldn't sense my powers anymore, I couldn't sense my wings, and I… was I human?_

 _I tried to remember what had happen but the last thing that came to my mind was the fight with Lucifer. Had he killed me? Was I in hell? Was that what rebel angels got when they died? I tried to move but the chains wouldn't let me. The man next to me laughed and walked in front on the chair._

 _I gasped in surprise. Him?_

" _Metatron…" I said as my voice cracked a little bit._

" _Gabriel." He said back to me. "You should be graceful, I resurrected you, buddy."_

" _Why?" I asked as I shook my head slowly._

" _Because I want you to bring your brother from hell, back in the game." He said with a serious look. "I need the two Winchesters gone and I need somebody powerful enough for that."_

" _No… never." I said._

 _I had choose my side, I fought with the good side now. I would do my best to protect those Winchesters, even if when they will see me, (if they see me) they will probably try to kill me again. But now I knew that my dear brother had in fact, killed me. If Metatron said that he resurrected me, this mean that I was dead, right? And the last person (if I can call it like that) that I remember was Luci, so I guess that I couldn't fight him._

" _What? I've heard that you two were the best of buddies around in heaven… Why don't you want to safe him?" Metatron asked in shock._

" _He killed me! Sure we were friends but… there is some limit." I explained slowly to him._

" _Oh well, I'll make you say yes then." He said with an evil smile._

 _He walked next to me again and I heard a bottle opening. I heard liquid falling into a glass then he came back in front with a small damp towel. It was still dry where he was holding it and I felt shivers running through me as I thought of what the liquid could be. I was going to be tortured… that I could already tell._

 _He put a hand on my forehead and my head got stuck on the chair, now I couldn't move. He put the damp towel over my mouth and it was exactly what I thought it would be: holy oil. I screamed as it burned my face and all around where the oil was dripping. Tears fell from my eyes as they started closing on their own._

 _He took the towel away and looked at him while my head fell down._

" _Now you want to talk? Give me information, I want to know how to bring Lucifer back!" Metatron shouted._

 _I shook my head and let my eyes close. He growled and throw some holy oil on the chains which dripped on my arms. Another screamed._

 _He then walked away and took something on what seemed like a table. He walked in front of me and I started shaking when I saw the angel blade. I knew he wouldn't and couldn't killed me with this thing but it would hurt. He put it on my chest and pierced my skin. He cut through my skin again and again as I cried. Then the smile was back._

" _Now?" He asked._

" _Never…" I groaned._

" _Fine…" He said as I saw him pull an archangel blade from his jacket._

" _How..?" I asked just before I realized that it was mine. "Please…" I finally begged._

" _Only if you tell me what I want to hear." He said._

 _I shut my mouth and prepared for the real pain. He went behind me and cut something on the chair. I finally felt my powers kicking in again. But just before I could snap away he cut in my back and this was the worst kind of pain. He put his hand on the back of my head and continued his cutting. I slowly felt my grace floating away as he ripped my wings out. Once he was finished he made sure I was still alive, that I was staying there, powerless. Then he broke the chains and I dropped on the floor._

 _Knees first, I lay on the ground looking probably like a lose child. My eyes red from crying and blood all over the room. He finally snapped his fingers and everything turned black._

"Hey, Rich, it's your turn." Jay, my supposed to be, friend said.

I stared at the pool cue in my hands and looked at the table in front of me. I nodded and played my turn without really paying attention. I finished the game without noticing it. Jay and the girl next to him, Logan, shouted and drank as they pointed me.

"Richard, you should be in the Olympics'!" Jay said with his drunk smile.

"I don't think billiards is an Olympics category, Jay." Logan said.

I raised my shoulder and put the cue down as they played another game. I looked around the bar slowly. It happened often now. When Metatron had tortured me, he had send me somewhere on earth and the first thing I did was go to this bar. It was the first I saw, so yeah. Back then, my memories had not came back. I still knew who I was and what I now was but I didn't get why or how. After some time I had remembered.

And those two drunk had let me in their small group. We hang out in the bar all day and all night and then they went to their house while I sleep somewhere outside. But when I walked outside it wasn't for more than sleep because now all that move could be something wanting to attack me. Metatron could easily get an army to destroy me and I didn't want to die again. Not now that I had only remembered how Luci had killed me, the other day.

Everything seemed like an enemy to me and I hated it now that I couldn't defend myself. And the moment I would face a monster, I knew I would probably die.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **A/N: So yeah, chapter two, there we go. Characters are still OOC and there's still mistakes.**_

* * *

This new life of mine

 **Chapter 2: Some old faces I hadn't seen in a long time.**

I had never talked to them and they all thought I was mute but it was fine. They kind of were my bodyguards in some way. I felt a little bit safer with them, at least I wasn't alone. Day passed and still I didn't talked. I was afraid that someone would recognized my voice if I spoke out loud. So I shut my mouth.

One day a man walked in the bar with a black hoodie that covered part of his face. But I saw him, I saw his sharp teeth and yellowish eyes. As I looked at his hands, I saw the pointy nails and turned to my pool buddies. It was a werewolf, a freaking werewolf! Why? Why now, why here? Why me? Oh dad, please… I thought.

The two others didn't seemed to give a fuck. And there I was, all stressed and afraid. Would this be my life, now? I could just go there and tell him to kill me. It would be easy and all my worries would be gone. But Metatron would probably bring me back. Shit, I was stuck.

I looked at the two players at the table and sat on a chair, facing the bar where the werewolf sat. I couldn't get my eyes awayt. What if he tried to killed people? What if he was part of Metatron army? So I closed my eyes and listened to the man.

He ordered a drink and I heard glass breaking sound. I opened my eyes to see pieces of glass everywhere on the bar counter. He stood up and took the barman by the neck and throw him on the other side of the room. He walked to him and jumped on his chest as his hoodies fell from his head.

I hide myself in a corner with my two friends and pray silently. Jay put a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Don't be scared. We are here." He told me as his girlfriend took his other hand.

I nodded slowly and closed my eyes, not wanting to look at the scene. People ran outside the bar while I sat there, paralyzed. The barman screamed until he let go of his last breath and the werewolf growled as he fed himself. Then out of nowhere I heard gun shots. Then the werewolf was down, screaming on the floor until there wasn't any other sound.

"I'll go check around if there is other victims." The shorter man said as two men walked in the bar with their guns in their hands. "You stay inside to ask the witnesses."

I opened my eyes slowly again and looked at their outfit. They looked like federals… but once I looked at their face I jumped again. Not them…

The taller one looked around slowly and frowned. He finally realized that we were the last one here and he walked to us. I hide myself while the two stood up.

"I'm agent Jones. Could I ask you a few questions?" He asked.

The two of them nodded while I stayed in the back.

"Can you tell me what did you two saw?" He asked.

"Well, this man took the barman and throw him then he jumped on him." Jay said as fast as he could.

"He had sharp teeth! He ate him alive!" Logan said.

He nodded and looked at me. He couldn't see my face and that was great, because I didn't want to have them on my back. I didn't want to have to do anything with the Winchesters again. Well not until I got my powers back.

"Um, sir. Richard won't talk to you, he is mute. Well we don't even know what is name is, he never told us. We only name him because he got a face for that name." Jay explained.

Sam nodded but still looked towards me. He had probably recognized me.

"Can you turned, sir?" He asked.

I turned slowly and looked up. A surprise look appeared on his face and left as soon as it appeared.

"You?" He whispered.

I turned again when I saw Dean walking in. And behind him another figure walked in the bar: Castiel.

"Found nobody else." He said.

Sam nodded and pointed at Castiel, then he looked at my two friends.

"He can understand him, would you give us a moment?" Sam asked.

"He speak with his hands?" Jay asked.

"Yes." Sam answered.

Castiel tilted his head on one side.

"I don't." He started to say but Sam cut him as he nodded to the angel. "Oh yes, I do…"

Jay and Logan nodded and walked away but still stayed close to look at Castiel. Dean looked at me with a frown and I looked at Sam for a second. His look had change in a moment. Now the look on his face looked… not nicer but… protective? Castiel on his side had a smile on his face.

"Gabriel." He whispered. "I knew you couldn't be dead."

"Yeah, it's great that you aren't dead." Dean suddenly said and Sam looked at him with a surprised look. "Then I'll be able to kill you with my own hands."

My eyes opened wide and I moved slowly backwards. Sam looked at me with sorry eyes put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Look at him, Dean. He's scared. Stop this." He said as Dean sighed.

"He is faking it. He's the trickster." Dean said. "You won't get yourself out of this one."

I looked at Sam and without even noticing it my lips started to move but without making any sound. Please, I tried to say. Sam got the message and looked at my brother.

"Cas, bring him to the Impala. I'll take care of Gabriel." Sam said as Dean sighed once again and followed Castiel.

I looked at my two friends in the back and they frowned as they saw Castiel and Dean walking away. They probably didn't understood anything by now. Sam sat in front of me and his expression soften enough for me to feel safe with the giant. Weird though, the one I was more scared about was the one who was nice with me. He waited for me to talk first.

I looked at the two others in the background and sighed. Well now they would know that I wasn't mute, I guess.

"Sam." I whispered.

Sam nodded and smiled.

"Do you remember us?" Sam asked.

I nodded as well and closed my eyes.

"I don't want to die again…" I said as I turned my head.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He said. "What happened?"

"It's just like they say, a man walked in with his face covered by his hoodie then ate the barman…" I answered.

"No, I mean to you. What happened to you?" Sam said.

"Luci killed me than somebody brought me back." I explained quickly.

"You look different." Sam stated and I nodded.

"I'm not an archangel anymore, Sam." I said.

He sighed and stood up. He gave me a hand and I looked a long time at it. I finally took it and I stood next to him. He suddenly hugged me tight and I stopped moving. Why was he hugging me? I never even been nice to him before, why was he being nice to me now?

"I'm sorry, Gabe." He told me.

"Why?" I whispered.

"We should have come back for you." He said.

Oh! Okay, he was feeling guilty for leaving me to my death. Well now I understood a little bit more why he was so kind. Maybe he had forgiven me.

"I should be the one to be sorry. For all I did…" I whispered in his chest.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Dean didn't but I did. And I am pretty sure Castiel did too." Sam said as he let me go.

He smiled and I returned the action then my two friends came to say hi.

"You aren't even mute!" Logan said. "You liar!"

"Um, miss. This man had his reason to keep his voice silence." Sam cut her.

"Pfff, anyway what your name?" Jay asked.

Wait they were angry because of that? Come on… It not like I had hide my whole identity and life. Oh wait… I indeed hide it all. Well I guess they could be mad.

"Jack. He's name is Jack." Sam said just before we heard the police siren. "I think the officers will need some witnesses for the crime scene. I suggest you two stay here."

"Then why can he go?" Logan said.

"He's an old agent. The rest is none of your business." Sam said as he took my arm.

He softly pulled on it and I followed him to the car. He wasn't a good liar… But I was out of there with him as a bodyguard. I would be safe, for the moment at least. Sam and Dean went in front and Castiel and I sat in the back. I turned to the window and looked at the moving landscape. Castiel tapped on my arm after a moment and smiled at me.

"Don't worry, we are here to help you." Castiel told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's probably the first time that you are human, right? I've been human before and the Winchesters can help you too." Castiel said.

"Thanks, brother." I said.

I turned my head once again without a smile and closed my eyes as I let my head rest on the back of the seat.

" _Come on Gabriel, you can do it." Lucifer said as I stood up for the second time._

 _One foot at the time, it was easy. I walked slowly towards my big brother and fell in his arms. He took me and put me on his shoulders._

" _You did it!" He said with a smile. "I'm proud of you, Gabriel."_

 _He let his wings out and we flew in the skies. I let my smaller wings out and imitated the movement his wings did. I laughed as I attached my arms to his neck as he flew faster._

 _We played in the skies for a time then under us, someone was shouting our name. It was Michael. Luci got down and put me down, then I took his hands._

" _Lucifer, we need to talk." Michael said._

 _Luci growled but nodded and followed Michael as I was left behind._

 _I was five years old when it happened._

" _You got to help me, Gabriel." Lucifer said to me as he prepared his plan._

" _I won't help you take down daddy, come on Luci!" I shouted at him._

" _Then you are just like the others! Blind!" He shouted as he throw me out of the room._

 _Then I was seventeen when Lucifer went in the cage. I ran away, yes… because of that. All heaven wanted me dead. They told me that I was the cause of Lucifer's downfall. They wanted my head so I escaped heaven and hide down on earth._

 _Twenty years old… And I was still a kid. That's why I turned to the trickster's powers, then the Pagan. I needed to protect myself._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey there!**_

 _ **A/N: Characters are OOC and mistakes ahead... still.**_

* * *

This new life of mine

 **Chapter 3: The bunker, what a place.**

I opened my eyes slowly and turned my head to see Sam sleeping in a chair next to me. I was in my boxers, under the bed sheets, in a really comfortable bed. I closed my eyes again and sighed.

"When you will be ready to say yes, just call me. Until then. I'll send some good people I know. Have some good dreams, Gabriel." A voice said in my head.

I opened my eyes once again and shook my head as I let the tears fell from my eyes. I turned on my side and cried as memories of my time chained to the chair. I didn't even noticed when Sam stood up and walked to the bed to sit on the other side. He put a hand on my shoulder and I tensed. I turned quickly and looked at Sam. He probably saw the fear in my eyes since he got himself under the blanket and turned to face me. Without saying a word, he lay closer and took me in his arms. He put my head on his chest and my arm came to rest over him. I closed my eyes once again and took a deep breath.

"Shh, I'm there. You're safe, Gabe." Sam said as I started to shake a little bit.

I nodded slowly and my hand squeezed his shirt. I already felt safer. But it didn't took too long until the nightmare came again. I woke up, shouting and waking up Sam as he searched for his gun. He looked at me and tears starting to fall from my eyes again.

"I'm such a baby… I'm sorry, it's just…" I whispered.

"No, no. Gabriel it's okay. You're safe here. Don't worry, I'll protect you." Sam said.

"I don't see how you can protect me from nightmares, Sam…"

"I can't but I can help."

"Thanks… Thanks a lot…"

"No problem. You can sleep again if you want."

I nodded and put my head on his chest again. He put his arms around me and I slowly fell asleep one more time.

I woke up in the morning. Sam had turned a little bit but was still holding me. He had took his laptop and was searching on it.

"You could have woke me up…" I whispered as he rub his back because of the uncomfortable position.

"Don't worry about that. You didn't had nightmare this time, right?" Sam asked.

I shook my head and he smiled. He closed his laptop before I could look at it and stood up. He walked to the door and I watched closely to see if he was walking away but he stopped at the door. He opened it and shouted at his brother.

"Dean come here."

The older Winchester walked in with Castiel on his side. I covered myself in the blankets and said hi to my brother.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"He need clothes and mine are way too big for him." Sam said.

Dean sighed and nodded.

"I'll go see if I have something small enough. You go make breakfast." Dean said as he walked away.

"I'll do that. Cas, can you stay with him?" Sam said.

Castiel nodded and sat on the side of the bed. Sam left and I looked at my baby brother.

"Now, Gabriel, you are going to tell me what happened." Castiel said in his deep serious voice.

"It's not important, brother…" I tried to answer. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You have to. Look, Gabriel, we really want to help you but if you don't tell us anything, it won't help." Castiel explained.

I looked at him and shook my head. I tried to talk but nothing would come out.

"I can't…" I groaned.

Then he was silent for a moment. He looked at me and sighed. He tilted his head and frowned.

"Did it has anything to do with angels?" Castiel asked.

I slowly nodded.

"Metatron…" I said quietly.

"Did he hurt you?" Castiel asked.

Still, I nodded and pointed my back. Castiel seemed to understand and he nodded.

"We will found a way to get your powers back. Don't worry." He said with a small smile.

I didn't even bothered nodding and pull the blankets over my head. I didn't want to be alone but I didn't really feel safe with Castiel. I didn't really know why, since Cas was like the only angel I trusted. Maybe it was that he was an angel. Maybe I was scared of angels in the end… Well if now I was scared of my own kind, it wouldn't go really well when or if I get my powers back, would it? Castiel probably got the message and left me alone. He closed the door and I sighed. I stayed like that until I heard the door open once again. This time, it was Sam.

"You sleeping?" He whispered.

"No." I said as I got my head out.

He smiled and put his stuff on the chair and gave me one plate while he took the other. He sat next to me and he suddenly laughed. He really had a beautiful laughed.

"You have no idea how hard it was to open the door with clothes on one arm with the plate in my hand then the other plate in my other hand. And it was burning, seriously I suffered for you." He said and I looked down.

"I'm sorry… I know I'm just a waste of time for you." I said before he cut me.

"No! That's not what I meant! Look I'm happy to help you. You are not a waste of time, Gabe. Not to me anyway." Sam said.

I smiled and we ate in silence. Once we were finished he put the dishes on the side and put the clothes next to me. He stood up and walked back to the door to let me change then he came back next to me.

"We will get you some new clothes this afternoon if you're feeling good enough." He said and I nodded.

I moved closer and hugged him tight. He seemed surprise for a moment but soon, put his arms around me and squeezed my small body in his strong arms. I closed my eyes and let this comforting warm surrounding me.

"It was Metatron who brought me back… He attached me to a chair with chains and tortured me. He want me to bring Lucifer back on earth. He… He ripped my wings off. I felt it… all of it…" I groaned slowly.

Sam took the blankets and covered both of us while he kissed my forehead. He rubbed my back and hold me even closer. He whispered in my hair then down my ear and neck and passed his fingers along my arms. And an old feeling I had not feel in a crazy long time, came back: I felt love.

I closed my eyes and let him kiss my head another time. Then I looked up and we stared at each other. I looked at his lips and suddenly got the urge to kiss them but I didn't move. He then put a hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer until our lips touched. I don't know if it was because I was human now but all those feelings, all those sensations. It was overwhelming and I grabbed his t-shirt while he put the other hand on my cheek. He smiled as we kissed and… Dean choose this exact moment to enter the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Helllo!**_

 _ **A/N: Characters are probably OOC. Mistakes are probably still there.**_

* * *

This new life of mine

 **Chapter 4: Another trick.**

"Sam!?" Dean shouted as he looked at us.

I jumped and so did Sam. We looked at Dean and Sam jumped out of the bed.

"It's not what you think!" He shouted and I looked at him.

"It's not?" I asked as my voice broke.

One good thing happen and then it's gone… Once again I asked this simple yet so difficult question, why me?

"No, it is but… it's…" Sam stuttered then sighed. "Alright, it's exactly what you think…"

He sat on the bed again and looked at me with sorry eyes.

"Don't worry." He told me with a small smile.

"Sam, calm down." Dean said as Sam looked at him. "I'm okay with it. I mean… if you're happy… that's what count to me."

"You're not mad?" Sam asked.

"Why would I be? Sure, you could have choose better but at least it's not a demon or one of those evil angels." Dean said with a smile. "Just... be careful."

Sam nodded and smiled back at his brother.

"Alright, I'll make an exception for one chick flick moment then. Come here, Sammy." Dean said with a smile.

Sam walked to his brother and they hugged.

"Thanks." He said and Dean gave a friendly pat on his shoulder.

They separated and I stood up to join them.

"Why don't we go somewhere else? I'm bored of sleeping." I said as I took Sam hand shyly.

I still wasn't sure if he would be okay with me being a sticker but if he told me to stop I'll do it. I could not let Sam go. We were together and we would stay like that. That's a promise I made to myself. I was happy for once and all I could hope was not to screw this up.

As soon as Dean was away, Sam leaned forwards and kissed my lips.

"Get to the main room when you are ready, there is a new case for us, Sam!" Dean shouted through the hallway.

"We should get going." Sam said as we walked downstairs.

Castiel, Sam and I sat at the table while Dean stood up to explain.

"First, is there a zoo or a place where are some big animals?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head. "Alright, so they say, there is an animal, a feline to be exact who goes around and kill people. But those people are only men. Young adult with black hair. They send me the pictures. Look at that."

He put the phone down on the table and we all look at it. There was in total five men if we slide the pictures. All male, young adult, black hair. They all had claws marks on their bodies.

"I hear it on the news and called the officers to give me the picture. They all look the same except this one. That why I was interested in this case." Dean explained.

The sixth photograph was a little boy with black hair and blue eyes. Honestly he looked a little bit like Castiel which was very strange. The boy had claws marks on his arms and legs but in the middle of his chest, was something I hadn't see in a long time. The trace of a feline paw and in the middle, a hole it was tiny but still visible. Then in the background close to the boy, was an animal. It looked like a lion with a longer, puffier and striped tail. Lynx ears and eyes. Dark fur in certain areas and then lighter fur in others.

"How can an animal choose a certain type of victims? And what is this hole?" Sam asked.

"Mia…" I whispered.

"Who is Mia?" Castiel asked.

"The feline angel. Do you know the legend of an angel who could control felines without using any powers and who could also create new animals?" I asked.

"Gabriel… this angel doesn't exist." Castiel said. "It was proven."

I shook my head. I knew the girl when I was a kid. We even hang out together sometime. Even if they never believed me, I knew her. But she wouldn't cause such troubles. She was too kind for that. So what had change?

"Gabriel." Sam said as he put a hand on my forearm.

"She's real… we can call her. She'll listen to me." I said.

"Let's give it a try then." Sam said.

We walked outside and I looked at the sky and prayed in my head. When nothing happened I looked around and took small branches, and two rocks. I placed them just like we did when we were children and just because we had the stuff to maybe attract the animal, I walked to my brother and put my hand in his hair I pulled and a couple of hair stayed in my hand.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked.

"I need fire." I said as I sat on my knees next to the rocks and branches.

I put the hair on the top of the branches and took the lighter Sam was handing to me. I lighten my small tower of branches and everything burned slowly as I spoke the language she had taught me. A few moment later I stood up and walked to Sam.

A teen appeared in front of us and looked at us. She looked like a sixteen girl, not more. She had light brown hair which fell down her side and finished a little bit below her hips. Her eyes had an amethyst shade. She was wearing grey shorts with a green and white top that started below her shoulders. She had this cape that was attached to cross under her neck. It was grey on her shoulders but the rest was aqua green. She had gloves that did not cover her fingers and chains on her wrist. Then she had green flat shoes.

"Who called?" She asked and I took a step forwards.

"You are not Mia…" I said.

"No, Mia is my mother. The language you spoke woke me up and I could escape my prison, thank you. Um, what is your name?" She asked.

"Gabriel." I said.

"The archangel? Mother told me about you. She said if there was one person I could trust it was you. But there is something wrong…" She said. "I can't sense your powers, mother told me that you were very powerful."

"I… I lost them." I shuttered without noticing it.

Sam walked to me and held my hand. I squeezed his hand and looked at the girl.

"Can I ask you your name?" I asked.

"My name is Julie. And by the way… why did you called me in the first place?" She asked back.

"There was only one person I knew who had this kind of animal with a dagger up their paws." I explained.

"Orion? Oh no, he's just like a big cat he's really nice." She said.

"He killed six people. All men with black hair, five young adult and a boy." Sam said.

"Oh, maybe he is… mother was killed by a young demon male with black hair. And since I wasn't there to control him… Oh god, I'm sorry." She said as she whispered words in our language and the same feline appeared next to her.

He jumped on her and purrs as she caressed his big head. She stood up and looked at him.

"Why did you do it?" She asked and the animal growled. "I know but it's not a reason."

The animal growled but this time its claws got out and he jumped on her. She screamed and before anyone could do anything the feline had ended her. Then he turned to face me and as the animal growled, Sam, Dean and Castiel went flying far behind.

"I'm getting tired of this, Gabriel." The feline said as he sat in front of me.

"Wha..?" I asked.

"Just say yes." The animal answered.

"Never…" I said as I looked the other side.

"Pfff…" He said as he suddenly stood up and he changed into someone I really didn't want to see.

"What the hell?" I asked as I looked behind me. "Sam?"

"Don't even try, they are unconscious."

"What is this, Metatron?" I asked as I took a step backwards.

"Can't you recognize a trick?" Metatron said with a smile.

"Stop this…" I begged. "Please."

"Oh come on. All this day was a trick you know. I made everything up. Sam doesn't love you, come on. Who would love you after all you did? If I were you I would just give up now. They are all better without you." Metatron said.

So what he was saying was… All that had happened… The kiss… wasn't real. It was all making sense after all… how could Sam even love me? I fell on my knees and put my head in my hands. I couldn't believe it… he had got me at my own game.

He laughed and then everything turned black. When I opened them again, I was still under the blankets and Sam was nowhere to be seen.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, hello you!**_

 _ **A/N: Another chapter, there we go! Characters are OOC and there is probably some mistakes, sorry people.**_

* * *

This new life of mine

 **Chapter 5: What a road trip.**

I stayed there, looking at the ceiling until the door opened and Sam entered the room. I looked at him and he smiled as he turned his head to shout.

"Dean, Cas, he's awake!"

What? When exactly did the trick started? I waited and continue to look at Sam while Dean and Castiel entered the room. Sam walked to me and sat right next to me.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, Dean opened the door on us and after we talked and explained a bit, you said you wanted to go somewhere else than this bedroom. But you fainted just after I kissed you. We were worried, I was worried." Sam explained.

"So we really did kiss?" I asked shyly.

"Um, yeah? What do you remember, Gabe?" Sam said.

"I remember that, but after that we had a case that turned out to be a trick from Metatron to get me to say yes. Then I woke up here." I explained. "He used an old friend of mine…"

Sam nodded and held me tight. He kissed my forehead and smiled.

"It's over, don't worry you're safe now." He told me. "Come with us, I'll make some breakfast."

I nodded and stood up, Dean, Cas and I followed Sam and as he finished the meal, we ate together and still had a good time. Sam then put his arms around my back and hold me tight. He kissed my neck and looked at Dean. Dean smiled and nodded. He had planned something, huh?

"Would you like to go take a ride? Changing your mind a bit." Sam asked.

A car ride would indeed be fun, I thought.

"We are all taking a break, no case just a fun car trip." Sam said.

"Alright but you sit with me." I said with a small smile.

"Of course." He said as he kissed me again.

I smiled back and we all walked outside to the Impala. Sam sat on the backseat with me while Castiel sat in front with Dean. Dean was smiling and Castiel was laughing at the weird and stupid joke that Dean said. Sam was smiling and shaking his head while holding my hand and I smiled. This felt good, I felt love and I kind of felt a bit like I was part of the family. It was a nice feeling and I never wanted it to end.

Dean drove on the road without really caring where he was going. We were rolling, without a destination. First, Dean went on a small dirt road with the car. He stopped it at a clearance in the forest. It was beautiful and we went out of the Impala. Castiel smiled and looked up in the sky then turned back to me.

"Do you remember in heaven when we were kids and you brought me to that place that looked just like this?" Castiel asked.

"Sure, that's when I taught you how to fly." I answered with a small smiled. "Those are good memories."

"It's a shame that you don't have your wings anymore…" Castiel said.

"Don't worry about it, why don't you go?" I said as I walked to him.

Dean and Sam leaned against the Impala while Castiel let a physical version of his wings out. I had showed him that, he still remembered. I was proud of my baby brother. Cas tested his heavy black wings and moved them around then took off. I saw Dean following Castiel's movement, gasping as the wings moved and pushed Castiel forwards.

Sam on his side just looked sad now and I didn't really understood why, so I walked to him. He put an arm around my shoulders and kissed my head. He rubbed my back where my wings was supposed to be and sighed.

"Once we get those on you again. We will come back here, I promise." Sam said.

"It's okay, Sam. I'm having fun. I mean, just seeing my brother like that, it's a good feeling. Who's had this idea by the way?" I said while smiling.

"Dean. I wanted to do something special for you but I had no ideas than Dean proposed a road trip and it felt like a great idea to just… get away from everything." Sam explained.

I nodded and turned to Dean who was still watching Castiel with an expression I had never seen on his face. I wondered why Dean or Cas hadn't already got together. But hey, this expression was only on Dean when Castiel wasn't looking, right? I tapped on his shoulder and looked at me.

"Thank you." I simply said.

"No problem. I'm sorry though, this must be sad to see him flying around while you…" Dean said.

I shook my head and smiled.

"That is some big brother talk but I am sure you would know the feeling of just… I don't know. It make me very happy to see my baby brother this happy." I said.

"Yeah, I know. It's the best feeling." Dean said as he looked for a second at Sam.

Castiel went down after some time with a huge smile on his face.

"It's strange but I feel like a child again." Castiel said as he laughed.

Dean followed him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You look like a child." He said and Castiel stopped laughing. "No, I mean… in a good way. Like you look happy, innocent."

"Just like a baby in a trench coat…" Cas said as he face fell.

"No… Castiel I didn't mean it like that… Look you don't look literally like a child, you just look… Alright, I'm going to shut up." Dean said with a sighed.

I laughed and went to Castiel to explain what Dean's words mean and his smiled came back.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He said.

"Don't be." Dean told him.

After that little conversation was over with and everybody was doing great again, Dean decided that it would be a great idea to go get some food since it was turning diner time. We had drove for a crazy long time. So we jumped in the Impala once again and drove to a restaurant close by. We ate and Castiel gave an idea that I had never thought he would say or even know about it.

"You know, that place we were in. There was trees around but nothing in the middle and I was thinking that… well I saw that on television, I do not know what it is for but, people place pieces of wood in some square shape and make a fire… Maybe we could do that. People seem to always have fun with this thing." He tried to explain.

"A campfire! We're going back!" Dean said as he stood up.

We laughed at Dean's sudden excitement. He told us later on that he had thought of it earlier but had forgot about it. He said he had brought everything they needed. So when we went back to the small forest. Dean went in the back of his car and took two axes. The trunk of this car had everything. Like seriously…

They chopped some wood and placed two big log on the ground in front of each other, then build a fire in the middle. Castiel went searching for rocks which when I say it, sound really weird. Anyway, when everything was done it was getting a little bit dark and Sam started the fire. I had never seen Castiel this happy before and it warmed my heart. He had found a real family who took care of him and loved him. And now, maybe I was part of it and this was just amazing. I didn't even care about being human anymore.

Then out of all freaking thing, Dean sat on the log next to Castiel with a guitar! Sorry, but no one told us that Dean played guitar. Even Sam was surprise.

"When did you learn that?" Sam asked.

Dean looked down at the instrument and smiled softly.

"Mom, than I learn on my own a bit." He said and Sam sighed.

"I missed all the good parts didn't I?" He asked.

"I miss her…" Dean said before shaking his head and smiling again. "Anyway. You must have seen people playing guitar around the fire, Cas?"

"Yes." Castiel smiled.

Dean smiled and then the music started. It started with Sweet Home Alabama then he went for Hey Jude and it was just beautiful. Castiel was watching his fingers moving around and there was some sort of admiration in his eyes. He was enjoying this. Sam was just impressed by his brother and on my side I sang the lyrics in my head while Dean played.

Then he freaking surprised everyone when he started to played The Famous Final Scene by Bob Seger. When he started to sing it, I saw Castiel freaking losing it. His eyes opened wide and he couldn't take his eyes out of Dean's face. Sam was singing the words silently and I smiled.

Dean sighed at the end and turned to look at everyone.

"Why did you stop?" Castiel asked.

"It was the end of the song…" Dean simply said.

"Oh…" Castiel whispered.

Poor him, he wanted Dean to continue. Aww…

"You're good." I said and Sam smiled.

"Why did you hide this from me all those years, come on man." Sam said.

Dean laughed and looked at us.

"Somebody want to try?" He asked.

"Can I?" I asked.

"You play too?" Sam asked.

"A bit…" I said as I took the guitar.

I smiled as I started to play Paint It Black by the Rolling Stones. Once I was finished I gave the guitar back to Dean and laughed while I felt my cheek getting hotter. I knew Sam was looking at me the whole time and it made me blush since I had messed up a couple of time. But in the end it was fun.

Once the moon was high in the sky I looked up at the stars and kind of felt in a trance. Dean laughing while he tried to teach Cas how to play. And Sam laughing at Castiel's facial expressions. It was just like the time had stopped. I was seeing them in slow motion but got back in the real world when Sam kissed me.

Castiel had gave up and had gave the guitar to Dean. He looked like a puppy… a sad puppy but when Dean hugged him the sad puppy changed into a cheerful puppy. Did I already said puppy? And Sam was talking to me but I was not listening.

"Gabe, just a question like that." He said slowly. "What color are your wings?"

"Golden, brownish and white on the end." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask that like an hour ago. Cas, why are your wings black? I mean, I thought angels would have like white wings or just light colors." Dean asked.

"My wings are supposed to be white with a shade of blue but when I pulled you out of hell, their colors burned down." He explained.

"Oh well now I feel kind of bad…" Dean said.

"This color only mean that Castiel had gone through a lot. It mean that he was strong enough to survive all this." I said just after.

"Yes, angels talked to me and gave me pretty nice comment about them." Castiel said.

"And it go well with you name. I mean, Castiel, the rebelled angel of the lord. The angel with black wings. I mean come on, this would make a great show. The angel in trench coat, staring baby Cassie." I said and I laughed at my own joke.

"That's not funny, Gabriel…" He said and I finally apologized.

We talked a long time about how it was when we were younger and stuff like that. Sam and Dean pretty much did the same until we packed up and drove back home. I could already tell that I would remember this for ever.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey kiddos!**_

 _ **A/N: So this is basically the last chapter but there is some epilogues. I hope I didn't make so many mistakes, if so I'm sorry. Characters can also be OOC.**_

* * *

This new life of mine

 **Chapter 6: Can we consider this an ending?**

We were watching a movie on Sam's laptop. The laptop was on the bed and he was laying on his back while I was laying on my side with my head on his chest and my hand was holding his. I had made Sam eat popcorn and candies so I wasn't the only one.

It was an old movie but it was good. When it was over he took me in his strong arms and lifted me on top of him. He smiled and kissed me softly. I let my hands travel on his body and he sighed of pleasure. I smiled as I felt my heart pounding faster inside my chest. I kissed his neck and sucked gently. Sam moaned and I had never ever felt like that before. Sure I had done that before with… fake people. But this, this was a totally other level!

He grabbed my t-shirt and work on taking it off while turning his head to kiss me again. Once we were both shirtless he pushed me and got on top of me. He took my hand and brought them up above my head then kissed my neck. He kissed my jawline and I bite my lips. He went down and all I could do was moan his name.

Once he got to the belt of my jeans I moved around a small bit but let him do whatever he wanted. But then, I felt something wrong.

"Sam… wait." I whispered.

He looked up at me with panic in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Did I went too far? We can stop if you want." Sam said quickly.

"Shh, it's okay. It's just that… I felt like someone is watching or something. It weird." I explained.

"Don't worry, maybe you're not ready yet. I understand that, don't worry." He said with a smile.

"No, no, no, it's not that at all. But thanks." I said as I kissed him on the lips.

I looked around and just by instinct, Sam grabbed his gun. Then out of nowhere, a boy appeared, a teen actually. He was in a cage surrounding by others. Those were monsters but the teen in the middle didn't really seemed scared. His face was hidden and I couldn't tell who it was but as soon as the kid started to stand up. He suddenly grow older and when he turned I knew this couldn't be good.

The man, Lucifer, was looking back at me with dead eyes. Even when he had… I had never seen that look on his face before. I turned my head and Sam was gone. Come on… what now?

"Hello, brother." Lucifer said.

"Hello." I answered.

"Don't be scared. I'm just here to help you. I still care about you, Gabriel." He said.

I shook my head.

"Where is Sam?" I asked.

"That is the small problem. Look, maybe you think that you are doing a good thing by not helping Metatron, but you are wrong." Lucifer started

"You will destroy the universe if I let you out. It's not even an option."

"Oh well, alright then. But you do not know what you are missing. Once you let me out, we will rule the world Gabriel. We will and you can bring Sam if you want. I will do my best to do good thing to this place, don't worry about that. You trust me, right Gabriel?"

"No I don't… I won't ever let you out. And I don't care what Metatron have to say or other tricks he have in store. I made my choice and I am not going to change it."

Lucifer and all the background changed and we were now somewhere else. In a barn or something. Metatron looked at me and smiled then turned around and opened the light.

"Maybe this will make you change your mind." Metatron said.

I looked at the back of the barn and there was three boxes. Then, on top of those boxes were three people. Sam, Castiel and Dean. Their neck was attached to a noose and it was just like a scene in those movies. I ran towards them and Metatron put his foot on Sam's box.

"Another move and I push it." He said.

"It's a trick! This is not happening, this is a fucking trick!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, Gabe… It's not… You were having another hallucination and I tried to protect you but he came and we couldn't do anything… I'm so sorry… I love you." Sam groaned.

Tears fell from my eyes and I shook my head. No, this couldn't be happening… It couldn't… No… My vision became blurry because of the tears but I couldn't help it.

"Please…" I begged as I fell on my knees.

"Sorry, kid, but you moved." Metatron said as he pushed the wooden box and Sam started choking.

"No!" I shouted as I ran to him.

Metatron smiled and pushed Dean's box and Castiel cried out. Metatron pushed me out of the way and I couldn't move anymore. I was on the ground powerless, force to look at Sam and Dean slowly dying.

But it didn't lasted for long. The next thing I saw was a bright blue light and then I heard Metatron screaming. I could then stand up and I ran to Sam who was on the ground coughing. I looked to my right to see Castiel next to Dean. But Dean wasn't coughing. He lay there, without moving. Sam was soon okay and we went to Dean. Sam knelt closer and looked at Cas.

"What the hell happened?" He asked. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, don't worry. Are you two okay? I won't ask Metatron…" He said as he pointed backwards.

We looked at the direction and saw the angel who had took my grace, who had tortured me, who had nearly killed Sam, laying on the ground. Angel blade mark on his chest just on top of his heart. He was dead, there was no chance of him surviving this wound.

"What did you do?" I asked.

Castiel put two fingers on Dean's forehead and the older Winchester woke up slowly. Castiel hugged him tight and started to explain.

"Nobody except Metatron ever saw me real angry. I… I'm a monster when it come to this. Good thing, it never happened when there was other people around, except today. I released my powers and a bit of my true form and broke the three nooses. But I had to make sure Dean was asleep and didn't see me because he can easily see my true form if I am not careful, because of our bond." Castiel started and looked at Sam. "But since your visions was a little bit more blurry because of… you know. It was fine for you. When I got out and let my powers take over everything and I found myself killing him…"

"You did the right thing." Dean whispered.

Castiel sighed and turned to me.

"He won't be bothering you anymore. And I also got something from him that you might like." He said.

He took something from just next to him and gave it to me. A small container with a golden light in it. I smiled and took the small cylinder. My grace. I looked at Sam then at the glass then back at him. I didn't know what to do. Sure I wanted my powers back but I wanted to stay with Sam and if Sam wanted a human boyfriend, I would be happy to let my grace go.

"Take it. I don't mind just take it Gabe." He said with a huge smile.

I opened it and I felt my grace floating inside my body once again. I felt strong and powerful once again. I turned to Sam and kissed him.

"I love you too, Sam." I said.

It was the first time we said it. I then turned to Castiel and hugged and then something happened that I never thought would happen. Dean hugged me! A real hug.

"Thank you. It's like you said the other day, seeing my brother like this. Happy like this… Thank you Gabriel." He said slowly.

I smiled and we stood up.

"Gabriel I got to say. I really consider you part of my family, now." Dean said.

And I was in heaven once again. I had a real family, now. Sam put an arm around me and smiled. I had the person I loved the most in my life, next to me. The only brother I trusted with me and a (I could already predict it) new amazing friend. Because everybody knew Dean's code. If he considerate you like being part of his family, he would do anything to keep you safe. Because this is what family does, protect each other.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello!**_

 _ **A/N: It's still the same, there is probably some mistakes and characters are OOC. But thank you so much if you read my story and thank you if you left a comment.**_

* * *

This new life of mine

 **Chapter 7: Epilogue N.1 – Is this what they call love? (Castiel POV)**

Gabriel had snapped his fingers and he was gone with Sam. They went in the bunker and even if I wanted to follow them, Dean, for some reason, told me to give them a little bit of time. I did not understood why. My brother had got his powers back and the trickster was back, but changed. I could already tell.

"Could you bring my baby here?" Dean asked as we walked outside the barn.

Gabriel can you snap the Impala near us? I asked in my head. I nodded to Dean and I looked around until I saw the black car. Dean walked to it and sat at the wheel, of course. I sat next to him and looked in front of us.

"Cas, what did you say about the bond thing and your true form?" Dean asked.

"When you saw my wings, the other day, did you saw intense black, or black and dark navy blue?" I asked.

"Black and dark navy blue. But what does it have to do with it?" Dean asked back.

"The blue shade of my wings come from my true form just like if Gabriel had showed his wings, you would have only seen gold but Sam would have seen the different shade of gold, brown and white in Gabriel's wings. It's a bit different on my part since I went in hell and my wings are tinted but that's the easiest way I can explain it." I tried to explain.

"So if for example you hadn't had to rescue me from hell, I would have seen white wings with blue shade?" Dean asked.

"Yes, since those are my true form colors. While Sam would only have seen white. Just like he only saw black." I said.

"Well now I feel special." Dean said with a smile.

I smiled back at him and continued to look forwards. After a moment I felt something on my hand and looked at it. Dean had put his hand on mine. He wasn't talking or looking at me but when I turned my head once again while keeping his hand on mine, I sensed him smiled.

I looked out of the window to see the sunset, it was beautiful. I slowly turned my hand and intertwined our fingers. Dean sighed and stopped the car on the side of the road. Have I did something wrong? He got out and so did I. His head turned as he looked around. We could see the sunset from where we were standing and behind us were trees and small animals running around. Nobody was around here, we were alone.

Dean got closer to me and put his hands on my shoulders. We stared at each other and I felt my heartbeat going faster. He smiled and put a hand on my cheek.

"This is the right moment for you to tell me to stop." Dean said.

I didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. He then slowly nodded and I did the same. I couldn't look away, my eyes kept staring at his and I couldn't stop it. I saw his pupil dilating. His hand went down on the back of my neck and my body was burning. I had felt that before, when I was human but it had never felt that intense.

Then his lips touched mine and I was gone. I closed my eyes and let him controlled everything. I felt my knees failing me and Dean must have sensed it too because he grabbed the back of my coat and hold me closer. His hand moved on my back while he kept me where he wanted me to be.

We kissed a long time until Dean walked forwards and opened the back door of the Impala. He pushed me in and climb on top of me.

It lasted for about an hour or so and it was… amazing. He lay on his back while I was snuggling against him. He rubbed my naked shoulders while I kissed his chest slowly.

"Cas…" Dean whispered after a moment.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you." He said with a proud smile, just like if he was proud of himself for saying it.

"I think I love you too." I answered. "Is this what love feels like?"

"Yeah." Dean said. "Why did it took so long before we do this?" He suddenly asked.

I smiled and nuzzled my head in his neck. I wrapped my wings around him and laughed softly.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm probably the luckiest angel ever." I said.

"Probably." He said with a smile. "But seriously, Cas… I can't say how much I am grateful that you are in my life. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dean. Thank you." I answered as I moved to sat down.

Dean pulled me next to him again and closed his eyes.

"Stay here…" Dean said as he yawned.

"But shouldn't we go to the bunker?" I asked.

"Give them time. Come on, just relax and try to sleep." Dean said and I nodded, closing my eyes.

 **Back at the bunker (Gabriel POV)**

"I won't ever let anyone hurt you, Sam." I whispered as I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his lips.

He kissed back and he soon deepen it. I let him do it and moaned as he pushed me to my room. He grabbed my shirt and pulled on it.

"Too much clothes…" He whispered in a deep voice.

I snapped my fingers and we were naked in a second. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him on the bed. Once he lay there, I jumped on him and kissed his neck. I kissed down his body and started to suck on the skin of his tattoo. My hands caressed his chest and I nearly growled. Damn, this man was perfect. When did I became that lucky?

Then out of nowhere a new feeling came to me. I had never felt that before and it bothered me. Sam was perfect. He was nice, kind, and knew how to have fun but he could still be serious and he knew what had to be done. But me? How was I? An asshole with even more than four identities. An archangel turned and twisted by the mind of Lucifer, by my own actions… I wasn't even an archangel anymore, I had forgot how to be an archangel. I had never question how I looked and now I did? What the hell? Why? I wasn't shape like him, I didn't had perfect hair, a perfect mouth, a perfect nose, a perfect fucking face! But he had… How could he even… even think of kissing me? I was nothing like him… how could he loved me?

Conclusion… he didn't. He was playing with me, he… he was using me. But hey, I didn't really care if he used me since he seemed to be perfectly fine to bottom. But still! The, I love you, he said… it was all fake! All fucking fake! But again… how could I believed him? Of course he wouldn't want me… come on. I'm even more stupid than I thought I was…

"Gabriel!?" He said in a panic voice.

Fake… all fake. My vision was blurry and that's when I realized that I was crying. Well, wasn't that just fantastic? I wanted to hit him… I wanted him to pay for what he had done to me. But I didn't want to hurt him and with my powers again in place, I would hurt him. I simply pushed him away and snapped my fingers to we were dress once again. I stood up to walk away but he took my arm.

"Gabe, what going on?" He asked as he rubbed my arm.

"I get it… okay?" I shuddered.

"You get what? Gabe I don't understand." He said.

"It's Gabriel, okay? My fucking name is Gabriel. You won't fool me again." I said.

"What?" He whispered. "What do you mean?"

He stood up and went on his knees in front of me. He took my hands and looked up at me.

"Explain it to me, angel. Explain what wrong." He said with a soft voice.

"I thought you loved me… that's what's wrong!" I shouted.

"But I love you, Gabriel. What makes you think I don't?"

"How could you? You're perfect and next to you I'm just a piece of shit."

"You're not."

"You can stop lying to me, Sam. I know you don't love me."

"I do love you, Gabe. You're probably the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know what happen to make you think that but I am not lying to you when I say that I love you." Sam said as he squeezed my hands.

"But how can you love me?" I asked.

"Gabriel, I got to say that when I first met you I really thought you were an asshole but I know you now. I know the real you. I know now that you are a very nice person, so much funny and caring. You are amazing and I would never change you. You have a big heart and… I'm probably the one who should say I'm not perfect, I'm the one who should be worried. You are an angel, Gabriel, an archangel. And what am I? A simple human with even demon blood."

"Then… what do you love about me?"

He stood up and brought me with him.

"I love your personality, your style, your adorable face. I love your small body and how I can literally put my arms all around you. I love the way you smile, I love your laughed. I love the way you kiss me. I love the way you look at me. I love you, Gabe. All of you." He said then started to kiss me again.

Well maybe I was wrong then. Maybe he did loved me. Maybe I was freaking lucky after all. I kissed him back and he softly put me on the bed. He gently kissed me from my forehead down to my neck and unbutton my shirt so he could kiss lower. I put a hand in his hair and moaned slowly. He smiled and took his t-shirt off. He took my hand and put them on his chest. He continued to kiss me and my hands went on his back.

"Gabe…" He moaned.

"Huh?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sammy." I said as he kissed my lips once again.

* * *

 _ **There is another epilogue that I written after this but it's only like 550 words. If you want it let me know.**_

 _ **I had so much difficulties to write Gabe and Sam's scene, omg... I felt so bad for Gabriel, man. I so hope that Richard will be in season 11. Like they got the opportunity since the (SPOILER ALERT!) darkness is there. I mean come on, bring him back...**_

 _ **They confirm that he was alive so bring him back! Please? Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!**_


End file.
